New Romances Blossom Book 2
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Camille and Slam are the only ones having a hard time in dance class, what is Sky Clone planning this time? Read to find out more! Please read and review!
1. Camille's Unlucky Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky Dancers, Sky Dancers is a copyright of Abrams Gentile Entertainment and Xilam.**

**Camille's Unlucky Day**

**Previously in New Romances Blossom:**

**"Then, who will come with me?" Jade asked.**

**"I will!" a voice called out.**

**Jade turned to see her daytime harp teacher coming her way.**

**"Thank you, Maestro Legendas!" Jade exclaimed.**

**"Anytime, Jade," Legendas said. "now, let's go break that spell on Breeze!"**

**Back at High Hope Dance Academy, Jade was still having doubts.**

**So, she decided to play the harp and sing them out in the boys' dorm.**

**Jade: **_**Don**_**'**_**t freak out, it**_**'**_**s okay**_**;**

**'**_**Cause true love can save the day**_**;**

_**And I think we feel the same**_**;**

_**But I don't know**_**;**

_**When we met**_**, **_**it was sweet**_**;**

_**He was also into me**_**;**

_**Seems like things are meant to be**_**;**

_**But I don't know**_**;**

_**Does he love me**_**, **_**or does he love me not**_**;**

_**Do I love him and is it strong enough**_**;**

_**One kiss**_**;**

**Legendas and Skyla: **_**One kiss**_**;**

**Jade: **_**It all comes down to this**_**;**

**One kiss;**

**Legendas and Skyla: **_**One kiss**_**;**

_**Oh**_**;**

**Jade: **_**One kiss**_**;**

**Legendas and Skyla: **_**One kiss**_**;**

**Jade: **_**This moment could be it**_**;**

_**I**_**, **_**I**_**, **_**I wanna know**_**;**

_**So here I go**_**;**

**Legendas and Skyla: **_**Go**_**;**

**Jade: **_**Keep it cool**_**,**_** keep it calm**_**;**

_**Think he**_**'**_**s loved me all along**_**;**

_**But maybe I got it wrong**_**;**

_**So I don**_**'**_**t know**_**;**

**Legendas and Skyla: **_**Hey**_**;**

**Jade: **_**He**_**'**_**s so good**_**,**_** got my back**_**;**

_**But maybe I**_**'**_**m just too bad**_**;**

_**Could we be a perfect match**_**;**

_**No**_**, **_**I don't know**_**;**

_**Does he love me**_**, **_**or does he love me not**_**;**

_**Do I love him and is it strong enough**_**;**

_**One kiss**_**;**

**Legendas and Skyla: **_**One kiss**_**;**

**Jade: **_**It all comes down to this**_**;**

_**One kiss**_**;**

**Legendas and Skyla: **_**One kiss**_**;**

_**Oh**_**;**

**Jade: **_**One kiss**_**;**

**Legendas and Skyla: **_**One kiss**_**;**

**Jade: **_**This moment could be it**_**;**

_**I**_**, **_**I**_**, **_**I wanna know**_**;**

_**So here I go**_**;**

**Legendas and Skyla: **_**Ah**_**-**_**ooh**_**-**_**ohh**_**;**

**Jade: **_**Yeah here I go**_**;**

**Legendas and Skyla: **_**Ah**_**-**_**ooh**_**-**_**ohh**_**;**

**Jade: **_**I feel my heart beat beating saying it**_**'**_**s gonna work**_**;**

_**But if I**_**'**_**m dream**_**-**_**dream**_**-**_**dreaming this is gonna hurt**_**;**

_**Either I will or I won**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**What if I do and he don**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Is he my Romeo**_**;**

_**Oh**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s only one**_**, **_**one way to really know**_**;**

_**One kiss**_**;**

**Legendas and Skyla: **_**One kiss**_**;**

**Jade: **_**It all comes down to this**_**;**

_**One kiss**_**;**

**Legendas and Skyla: **_**One kiss**_**;**

_**Oh**_**;**

**Jade: **_**One kiss**_**;**

**Legendas and Skyla: **_**One kiss**_**;**

**Jade: **_**This moment could be it**_**;**

_**I**_**, **_**I**_**, **_**I wanna know**_**;**

_**So here I go**_**;**

**Legendas and Skyla: **_**Go**_**;**

**Jade: **_**Here I go**_**;**

_**Here I go**_**;**

_**Here I go**_**.**

**Jade then kissed Breeze on the lips romantically.**

**Breeze's eyes began to open, "Jade? What happened?" he asked in a groggy and puzzled voice as Slam awoke in his own bed across the room and Camille, Angelica, and Brandon entered Breeze and Slam's bedroom.**

**"You were under a sleeping spell," Jade answered Breeze. "but I awoke you."**

**"How'd you do that?" Breeze asked Jade.**

**"True love's kiss," Slam, Camille, Jade, Skyla, Angelica, Legendas, and Brandon answered Breeze. "works every time!"**

**Now in New Romances Blossom:**

**It was the morning after Jade had kissed Breeze and reawakened him from the sleeping spell that Jumble, Muddle, and Snarl had put him under.**

**The class was learning some new moves inspired by Breeze's Native American heritage.**

**"This is hard!" Camille complained.**

**"I agree," Slam complained. "it is hard! Especially for my poor sore right toes!"**

**"Sorry I stomped on your right foot, my Slammer." Camille said.**

**"That's okay, Cammy Babe." Slam said passionately.**

**Dame Skyla saw Slam and Camille kissing romantically.**

**"Camille! Slam! There will be no romantic kissing in class!" Skyla scolded.**

**"Sorry, Dame Skyla." Camille said.**

**"It won't happen again." Slam agreed.**

**"See to it that it doesn't." Skyla said to Slam and Camille.**

**"Yes, Dame Skyla." Slam and Camille said in unison.**

**Camille spotted Breeze doing a move and Jade copying the move from Breeze.**

**"Slam! Look!" Camille called.**

**Slam saw Jade finishing the move she had learned from Breeze.**

**"She makes it look so easy!" Slam remarked of Jade.**

**"I know," Camille observed. "how does Jade pick up on dance steps from Breeze so easily?"**

**Camille and Slam looked over and saw Angelica and Brandon doing the same dance moves that Jade and Breeze were doing.**

**"This is fun, Brandon." Angelica laughed.**

**"You have got that right, Angel Cakes." Brandon said tenderly.**


	2. The Music Box Alert

**The Music Box Alert**

**Over in the Netherworld, Sky Clone was thinking up another plan.**

**"Ugh! That girl, Jade... she is growing more powerful every single day!" Sky Clone shouted.**

**Snarl looked up at Sky Clone, "What do you want me to do, Boss?" Snarl asked.**

**"Go and grab Muddle and Jumble." Sky Clone said to Snarl.**

**"You got it, Boss!" Snarl said to Sky Clone.**

**Snarl raced off to find Jumble and Muddle.**

**Back at High Hope Dance Academy, the dance class continued.**

**Until Skyla heard the music boxes chiming.**

**"That will be all for today." Skyla said to the six students.**

**"Finally," Brandon commented in a whisper. "all of these slow movements were putting me to sleep!"**

**"Shh, Brandon," Angelica whispered sharply. "don't let Breeze hear you saying those things!"**

**"What you saw in him, I will never know, Angelica." Brandon said.**

**Breeze and Jade heard the familiar chimes go off.**

**"Hurry it up, Angelica!" Breeze said.**

**"Yes," Jade added. "we've got to fly!"**

**"You've got to fly," Brandon asked Angelica. "what does Jade mean by that?"**

**"I'll explain later, Honey Bear." Angelica said to Brandon, kissing him tenderly.**

**Angelica ran off to the music room, following Camille and Slam as well as Jade and Breeze.**

_**Hmmm**_**, Brandon thought. **_**those five are hiding something and I would like to find out what it is**_**.**

**Brandon quietly followed Angelica to the music room, making sure to remain unseen.**

**From outside the music room, Brandon could hear Skyla talking to Jade, Slam, Breeze, Camille, and Angelica.**

**"What is going on, Dame Skyla?" Slam asked.**

**"We are needed in Sky Hive, Slam." Skyla answered.**

**Breeze scratched the itchy skin around his right eye above his cheek.**

**"Don't tell me," Breeze said to Skyla. "Sky Clone is attacking, isn't he?"**

_**Sky Clone**_**? **_**Who in the world is Sky Clone**_**? Brandon thought.**

**"Yes, Breeze, Sky Clone is attacking Sky Hive with his three imps." Skyla answered.**

_**Imps**_**? **_**Aren**_**'**_**t imps just creatures in fairytales**_**? Brandon thought.**

**"Well then," Slam said. "I'm ready to take them all on, with one hand tied behind my back!"**


	3. Brandon Discovers A Secret

**Brandon Discovers A Secret**

**Brandon could hear Skyla's chant.**

**Skyla: **_**By the power within me**_**;**

_**As Queen of the Wingdom**_**;**

_**I summon my sky dancers**_**;**

_**To protect my kingdom**_**!**

_**Sky Dancers**_**? **_**What are Sky Dancers**_**? Brandon thought.**

**Brandon then heard Jade, Camille, Angelica, Slam, and Breeze recite their own chant.**

**Jade: **_**If it is**_**;**

**Camille: **_**To be**_**;**

**Slam: **_**It**_**'**_**s**_**;**

**Breeze: **_**Up**_**;**

**Angelica: **_**To me**_**!**

**Brandon watched on as Jade, Slam, Angelica, Breeze, and Camille transformed into their sky dancer forms and fly with Skyla through the music box portal.**

**Brandon rubbed his eyes in disbelief, **_**Impossibl**_**e! he thought.**


	4. Brandon The Sixth Sky Dancer

** Brandon The Sixth Sky Dancer**

** In Sky Hive, the leader of the Sky-Hivers was pleased to see Skyla and her forces.**

** "It's so good of you, Queen Skyla!" the leader of Sky-Hivers exclaimed.**

** "We are here to help, Singla." Skyla said to the Sky-Hiver leader.**

** Jade used her power on invisibility to confuse Snarl, Muddle, and Jumble.**

** "Where did that little brat go?" Snarl asked Muddle and Jumble.**

** "I don't know." Jumble said to Snarl.**

** "I don't know either!" Muddle exclaimed.**

** An unseen force bumped the heads on the three imps.**

** "Ow!" Muddle, Jumble, and Snarl exclaimed.**

** Jade made herself visible again, "**_**That**_** was for what you did to Breeze!" she exclaimed.**

** Back at High Hope Dance Academy, Brandon made his way into the music room where the music box portal was.**

** Brandon then used the chant that was used by Jade, Angelica, Camille, Breeze, and Slam.**

** Brandon: **_**If it is**_**;**

_**To be**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s up**_**;**

_**To me**_**!**

** The music box portal opened up and Brandon fell through it.**

** Back in Sky Hive, Sky Clone was about to take some sweet sweet honey from the Sky-Hivers.**

** When Brandon landed on top of the obese former sky dancer.**

** "At last! The newest addition to our team is here!" Skyla exclaimed.**

** "Dame Skyla? What are you saying?" Brandon asked, feeling confused.**

** Skyla began her chant.**

** Skyla: **_**By the power within me**_**;**

_**As Queen of the Wingdom**_**;**

_**I summon my sky dancer**_**;**

_**To protect my kingdom**_**!**

** Brandon then transformed into his sky dancer form, which consisted of him having white wings, a white top similar to Breeze's, red dance pants, and black boots.**

** "**_**Whoa**_**! **_**Me**_**? A **_**sky dancer**_**?" Brandon asked Skyla curiously.**


	5. Brandon Awakens His Powers

** Brandon Awakens His Powers**

** "Yes," Skyla said. "you, Brandon, are my sixth sky dancer."**

** "Cool! So," Brandon asked. "what's my power?"**

** "Since you're dealing with magic, the trick is to **_**believe**_** in magic in order to **_**release**_** your powers." Jade pointed out to Brandon.**

** "I **_**do**_** believe in magic!" Brandon exclaimed.**

** Suddenly, Brandon's hands began to glow a metallic gray color and stopped.**

** Brandon then touched a metal rod and it was pulled toward him.**

** "Whoa!" Slam exclaimed.**

** "What is it, Slam?" Brandon asked.**

** "Brandon, you can attract metal as well as absorb it!" Slam observed.**

** Brandon looked at the rod in his right hand.**

** "Wow! I'm a human magnet!" Brandon observed.**

** Brandon threw the rod at the imps and Sky Clone, sending them all flying.**

** Camille and Slam raced over to Brandon.**

** "You were amazing!" Camille said to Brandon.**

** "I'm glad you are on our side now!" Slam said to Brandon in agreement with Camille.**

** "Now that the danger has passed," Skyla said. "we had better be heading back to High Hope Academy."**

** "Yes, Dame Skyla." Jade, Breeze, Slam, Camille, Angelica, and Brandon said.**

** Back at High Hope Dance Academy, Slam was wiping his sweaty brow, when Camille showed up with a couple bottles of water from one of the academy's vending machines.**

** "Here, Slam," Camille said, handing him one of the water bottles. "you look like you need a cool down."**

** Slam took the bottle from Camille, "Thanks, man! That battle was brutal!" **

** "So was this morning's dance class." Camille agreed, opening her own water bottle.**


	6. Slam's Late Day

**Slam's Late Day**

**The next morning, Slam awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off.**

**Slam looked at his digital alarm clock, "Nine o'clock! Oh no! I missed breakfast! Even more importantly, I missed the first bell!" he exclaimed.**

**Slam dressed quickly and raced into the geography classroom.**

**"Slam, you are late." the geography teacher said.**

**"So sorry, Professor, I overslept! It won't happen again." Slam said.**

**"See that it doesn't." the teacher said sternly.**

**"Yes, Professor." Slam said.**

**Geography was not Slam's favorite subject.**

**Luckily, Breeze was in Slam's geography class.**

**"Don't worry, Slam," Breeze said. "I will help you out."**

**"Thanks, Breeze." Slam said.**

**"Anytime, Slam." Breeze said.**

**At lunch period, Breeze Jade, Angelica, Brandon, Camille, and Slam were all sitting together.**

**"Jade?" Slam asked.**

**"Yes, Slam," Jade asked. "what is it?"**

**"Since you are so good at mastering Native American dance moves from Breeze, I was just wondering," Slam said. "if you would be able to help me learn the moves that you had learned from Breeze."**

**"No problem." Jade said.**

**"Thanks, Jade!" Slam said.**

**"Like I said before, Slam," Jade said. "no problem."**

**Camille looked at Brandon at that same moment.**

**"Brandon?" Camille asked.**

**"Yes, Camille," Brandon asked. "what is it?"**

**"Since you and Angelica are so good at mastering Native American dance moves from Breeze, I was just wondering," Camille said. "if you would be able to help me learn the moves that you had learned from Breeze."**

**"No problem." Brandon said.**

**"Thanks, Brandon!" Camille said.**

**"Like I said before, Camille," Brandon said. "no problem."**


	7. Getting The Hang Of It

**Getting The Hang Of It**

**In dance class that afternoon, Angelica and Breeze watched on with Skyla as Jade helped Slam and Brandon helped Camille out with learning the dance steps that they themselves had learned from Breeze.**

**"Wonderfully done, Slam," Jade exclaimed. "you are indeed getting the hang of it!"**

**"Thanks, Jade." Slam said.**

**"Masterfully done, Cammy," Brandon exclaimed. "you are definitely getting the hang of it!"**

**"Thanks, Brandon, and do not call me Cammy!" Camille said.**

**"So sorry." Brandon said to Camille.**

**All of a sudden, the music boxes began to chime.**

**"Hold it! Everyone," Angelica said. "we're all needed in the music room!"**

**"That's right! There is something wicked coming," Breeze exclaimed. "I know it! I can feel it!"**

**Jade and Slam stopped dancing.**

**"Breeze isn't the only one! I feel it too, something wicked this way comes!" Jade exclaimed.**

**Jade and Breeze, Camille and Slam, Angelica and Brandon, and Skyla went to the music room.**

**"Where are we needed this time, Dame Skyla?" Angelica asked.**

**"We are needed in Skyridium, Angelica." Skyla answered.**

**"Skyridium! Oh! I just cannot wait to see Maestro Legendas again!" Jade exclaimed.**

**"Sky Clone is attacking Skyridium, Jade, this is serious!" Slam disagreed.**

**Skyla began her chant.**

**Skyla: **_**By the power within me**_**;**

_**As Queen of the Wingdom**_**;**

_**I summon my sky dancers**_**;**

_**To protect my kingdom**_**!**

**Jade, Slam, Breeze, Camille, Brandon, and Angelica began their chant.**

**Jade: **_**If it is**_**;**

**Camille: **_**To be**_**;**

**Slam: **_**It**_**'**_**s**_**;**

**Breeze: **_**Up**_**;**

**Angelica: **_**To**_**;**

**Brandon: **_**Me**_**!**


	8. Slam Gets Stronger

** Slam Gets Stronger**

** Jade, Brandon, Breeze, Camille, Angelica, Slam, and Skyla all transformed into their sky dancer forms and went right through the music box portal.**

** Once in Skyridium, Jade found Legendas had been trapped by Sky Clone.**

** "Maestro Legendas!" Jade exclaimed.**

** "Stay back, Jade," Legendas warned. "Sky Clone has drained me of all of my power! And..."**

** "You don't mean!" Jade exclaimed.**

** "Yes, I do," Legendas replied to Jade. "Muddle, Jumble, and Snarl took the Harp of Peace!"**

** "Not on my watch!" Slam shouted.**

** Slam lifted the ground with nothing but his hands, sending the three imps flying.**

** Snarl dropped the Harp of Peace in the process.**

** "Hey! That's not fair!" Snarl exclaimed.**

** Camille looked at the ground where Slam had lifted it.**

** "Wow, Slam! You are getting much stronger!" Camille exclaimed.**

** "What do you mean, Camille?" Slam asked.**

** "As a sky dancer, Slam," Skyla answered. "you now possess the power of superhuman strength."**

** "A new power? Yes! I can't wait to see all the good I can do with a power like this!" Slam exclaimed**

** Snarl, Muddle, and Jumble recovered rather quickly.**


	9. Another Round Of Battle

** Another Round Of Battle**

** "You are not going to do that again!" Muddle said to Slam.**

** Muddle pushed Slam to the ground so hard that the imps made Slam leave a gigantic ditch in his wake.**

** "Slam!" Brandon, Breeze, Jade, Skyla, and Angelica all shouted.**

** "Slammer!" Camille exclaimed.**

** Skyla, Camille, Breeze, Angelica, Brandon, and Jade raced to Slam's location.**

** Slam wasn't even moving.**

** "Slam! Slam! Speak to me, Pal!" Brandon exclaimed.**

** "We have defeated one of your warriors, Skyla! My imps and I... have won!" Sky Clone exclaimed.**

** Sky Clone and his imps went back to the Netherworld to enjoy their very first victory over Skyla and her sky dancers.**

** Slam didn't open his eyes.**

** "What are we going to do now, Dame Skyla?" Breeze asked.**

** "That's right! Slam is wounded," Camille agreed. "and **_**neither**_** of **_**us**_** know how to heal wounds by magic!"**

** "We must take Slam to the tinker," Skyla answered Camille. "he'll know what to do."**

** Breeze tried to carry Slam upon his back.**

** "It's no use! I can't carry him," Breeze said, he was out of breath. "I'm not strong enough!"**

** Brandon walked up to Breeze, "Allow me to carry Slam, I have more muscle power." he said.**

** "Gladly." Breeze said to Brandon.**

** Jade and Angelica helped Breeze place Slam on Brandon's able back.**


	10. Off To See The Tinker

** Off To See The Tinker**

** "Where is this tink anyway?" Brandon asked Skyla.**

** "Come with me," Skyla said to Brandon. "I will show you the way."**

** Skyla led her sky dancers to the tinker's workshop.**

** A few minutes later, the tinker heard the sound of someone knocking on his front door.**

** "Oh! Who dares to interrupt me when I am busy?" the tinker groaned irritably.**

** The tinker then opened his workshop door.**

** "Hello, my good friend." the Queen of the Sky Kingdom said to the tinker.**

** "It is so good to see you, Queen Skyla, what may I do for you?" the tinker asked.**

** The sky dancers entered the workshop with the wounded Slam still on Brandon's back.**

** "Slam was brutally wounded by Sky Clone and his imps," Skyla answered the tinker. "he won't open his eyes for anything, anyone, or any reason!"**

** "Take him to my spare bedroom," the tinker said to Brandon. "I shall treat him in there."**

** "Yes, sir!" Brandon said.**

** Brandon carried Slam to the tinker's spare bedroom.**

** "Poor Slam," Camille said, she was worried. "I do hope he will be all right."**

** Jade put a reassuring hand on Camille's right shoulder.**

** "Don't worry, Camille," Jade said. "Slam will be all right, you'll see."**

** "Do you really think so, Jade?" Camille asked.**

** "I know so." Jade answered Camille.**


	11. Healing

** Healing**

** "Thank you, Jade." Camille said.**

** "Anytime, Camille." Jade agreed.**

** In the tinker's spare bedroom that very same moment, Brandon carefully placed the unconscious Slam in the bed.**

** When the tinker entered the bedroom with a healing elixir in his hand.**

** "What's in the flask, Tinker?" Brandon asked.**

** "A potion designed to heal the wounded sky soldier, Slam." the tinker answered Brandon.**

** "How can I help? Slam needs to drink that stuff and he's unconscious!" Brandon told the tinker.**

** "We will just need to force his mouth open." the tinker answered Brandon.**

** "I'll force his mouth open," Brandon told the tinker. "while you pour the elixir down Slam's throat."**

** "Good plan." the tinker said.**

** Brandon held Slam's mouth open as the tinker forced the healing elixir down Slam's throat.**

** Angelica and Camille entered the bedroom where Slam was lying.**

** "Has he drunk it yet, Tinker?" Camille asked, she was worried about Slam.**

** "Yes, he has." the tinker answered Camille.**

** "Now, all we have to do is wait," Angelica said. "right, Tinker?"**

** "Right, Angelica." the tinker replied.**

** After a long while, Slam opened his eyes and sat up in bed.**

** "Oh gross! Why do I feel like I had swallowed one of Brandon's sweaty gym socks?" Slam asked, he was feeling really nauseated.**


	12. Sky Clone's Short Lived Victory

** Sky Clone's Short Lived Victory**

** "Sky Clone's imp patrol knocked you unconscious," Brandon answered Slam. "so, Dame Skyla wanted the tinker to heal you."**

** "SKY CLONE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'LL..." Slam began, he was furious.**

** "Calm down, Slammer," Camille said gently. "you're not ready to battle Sky Clone just yet... you still should rest!"**

** "You're right, Camille," Slam began. "but..."**

** "Don't worry about Sky Clone and his goons," Camille said to Slam. "the rest of us will take care of them!"**

** "Thanks, Camille." Slam said, lying back in bed.**

** "Don't mention it, Slam." Camille said.**

** Camille and Slam kissed romantically on the lips.**

** In the Netherworld that very same same day, Sky Clone, Muddle, Jumble, and Snarl were celebrating their first ever victory.**

** "Let's drink to our first victory!" Sky Clone exclaimed.**

** "To our first victory!" Muddle, Jumble, and Snarl exclaimed.**

** Just as Sky Clone, Muddle, Jumble, and Snarl were about to clink their wine glasses, Angelica, Jade, Camille, Breeze, and Brandon decided to crash the party.**

** "The sky dancers!" Sky Clone exclaimed.**

** "You know it!" Breeze exclaimed.**

** Jade did Slam's first special dance move and immediately lifted Sky Clone, Jumble, Snarl, and Muddle high into the air.**

** "You hurt our friend! And now, you are going to pay a **_**hefty**_** price!" Jade said to Sky Clone, Snarl, Jumble, and Muddle.**

** "Anything! We'd pay anything!" Sky Clone and the imps said to Jade.**

** "Don't mess with us again!" Jade shouted at Sky Clone.**

** "Whatever you say!" Sky Clone shouted.**

** "Now, please, let us go!" Jumble shouted.**

** "If you say so." Jade said.**

** Jade slowly and gently put Sky Clone, Jumble, Muddle, and Snarl down.**


	13. Camille's Great Fall

** Camille's Great Fall**

** Back at the tinker's workshop, Slam continued to rest up.**

** When Skyla entered the spare bedroom.**

** "My other sky dancers and I are ready to return to High Hope Academy now, Tinker." Skyla said.**

** "I'm ready to go too, Dame Skyla, I can do the rest of my recovery back at home." Slam said.**

** "Okay, Slam." Skyla said gently.**

** A few days later, Brandon, Angelica, Camille, Jade, and Breeze were having fun at the park while Slam was back in his dormitory bedroom at High Hope Academy recovering from his injury from Snarl, Muddle, Jumble, and Sky Clone.**

** Jade, Camille, Breeze, Angelica, and Brandon were having a merry time riding their bikes.**

** "Hey, Cammy," Brandon called. "I'll race you!"**

** "You are on, Brandon," Camille said. "and **_**don**_**'**_**t**_** call me Cammy!"**

** Camille sped up on her bycycle with Brandon following close behind her.**

** "Camille! Not so fast!" Angelica called.**

** "Yeah! Slow down!" Breeze called after Camille.**

** Brandon saw Camille falling off her bike after crashing it into a tree.**

** "Ow! My ankle!" Jade heard Camille cry out in pain.**

** Jade stopped her bike next to Brandon's.**

** "Brandon, do you know what has happened here?" Jade asked, getting off her bike.**

** "I only saw her crash into that tree." Brandon answered Jade seriously.**

** "Camille, what happened?" Breeze asked.**

** "I fell off my bike and hurt my ankle, Breeze!" Camille answered.**

** Breeze glanced at Angelica, "Go and get some help!" he told her urgently.**

** "I'm on it." Angelica said to Breeze just as urgently.**


	14. News About Camille

** News About Camille**

** Angelica quickly rode all the way back to High Hope Dance Academy.**

** Angelica found Skyla with Whirl and Twirl in the academy's flower garden.**

** Skyla could see that Angelica was all out of breath.**

** "Angelica, what's wrong?" Skyla asked.**

** "It's Camille," Angelica said to Skyla with urgency. "she needs help right away!"**

** "I am on my way." Skyla said.**

** Angelica went back to the park ahead of Skyla.**

** Back at the park, Jade and Breeze helped the injured Camille onto a park bench.**

** While Brandon placed his jacket on the bench so that Camille would have something to rest her injured foot on.**

** "Is that better, my queen?" Jade asked Camille.**

** "Much better, thank you, Jade." Camille said.**

** Angelica and Skyla came over to the park bench where Camille sat with Brandon, Jade, and Breeze surrounding her.**

** "I got Dame Skyla to help you out, Camille." Angelica said.**

** "I will call an ambulance to take you to the hospital, Camille." Skyla said.**

** "All right, Dame Skyla." Camille sighed.**

** Dame Skyla drove Camille to the hospital.**

** Later on during morning dance class, Slam, Jade, Breeze, Brandon, and Angelica were stretching at the bar.**

** When Skyla walked in.**

** "Camille will have to wear a cast for six weeks." Skyla told her five remaining students.**

** "Oh no!" Jade exclaimed.**

** "Can we go and visit her?" Breeze asked Skyla.**


	15. Camille's Operation

** Camille's Operation**

** "I don't see why not." Skyla said to her students.**

** "Yes!" Angelica, Brandon, Breeze, and Jade exclaimed.**

** Slam was continuing to stretch, "You all go on ahead." he said.**

** "Aren't you coming with us, Dude?" Brandon asked Slam.**

** "I'm going to stay here to improve on what Jade has taught me from what she's learned from Breeze, just wait until Camille sees how much I've improved!" Slam exclaimed, he was excited.**

** "Suit yourself, Dude." Brandon said to Slam.**

** "Brandon!" Jade and Breeze scolded sharply.**

** "Sorry." Brandon said to Slam.**

** "That's okay, Man," Slam said to Brandon. "no harm done."**

** Once at the hospital, Camille saw Jade, Brandon, Angelica, and Breeze enter her hospital room.**

** "Where's Slam?" Camille asked Brandon, Angelica, Breeze, and Jade curiously.**

** "Slam chose to stay behind at High Hope." Breeze answered Camille.**

** "That's right," Brandon said to Camille. "Slam does not care about you!"**

** Camille began to sob, "Slam... doesn't... c-c-c-care... about me!" she exclaimed, tears streaming down her face.**

** "Way to go, Mister Sensitive!" Breeze said to Brandon sharply.**

** "What did **_**I**_** do?" Brandon asked Breeze.**

** "You upset Camille big time!" Angelica scolded Brandon.**

** Breeze started to rub Camille's shoulders while Jade started comforting Camille.**

** "Brandon didn't mean what he said, he's a blowhard," Jade said. "Slam loves you and wants to do everything he possibly can to make you proud of him, Camille."**

** "What is Slam doing back at the academy now?" Camille asked.**

** "Getting better at the Native American dance steps that I've been teaching you." Breeze answered Camille kindly.**

** "Like I said," Jade said to Camille. "Slam just wants to make you proud of him."**

** A nurse walked into Camille's room.**

** "Visiting hours will be over very soon, Camille needs her rest." the nurse told Jade, Angelica, Breeze, and Brandon truthfully.**


	16. A Romantic Visit

**A Romantic Visit**

**"All right." Jade, Breeze, Brandon, and Angelica sighed.**

**"See you later, gang." Camille said to Angelica, Jade, Brandon, and Breeze.**

**When Jade, Breeze, Brandon, and Angelica got back to High Hope Dance Academy, Slam was finishing up his dance practice.**

**"How is Camille?" Skyla asked Brandon, Jade, Angelica, and Breeze.**

**"She's fine, Dame Skyla." Jade answered.**

**"That's good." Skyla said to Jade, she was relieved.**

**"Except for the fact that Cammy will never dance again." Brandon commented.**

**Slam took a small jewelry box from his pants pocket.**

**Inside the jewelry box, there was a necklace that said Cam, his name and Camille's name put together.**

**"Is Camille still allowed to see us?" Slam asked Breeze.**

**"Visiting hours are almost over, Slam." Jade answered.**

**Slam took off at a run for the hospital.**

**Back at the hospital, Camille was looking at the signatures on her cast.**

**"Oh, Slammer," Camille asked. "where are you?"**

**Slam burst through the door like a rushing wind.**

**"I'm right here, Camille," Slam replied. "and, I can promise you that you will dance again!"**

**"How?" Camille asked Slam as the doctor and nurse peeked in.**

**"Do you think we should tell Camille that she is going to dance again?" the nurse asked the doctor.**

**The doctor saw Slam place the Cam necklace around Camille's neck.**

**"Let's not ruin such a beautiful moment for them." the doctor told the nurse.**

**The doctor and nurse left the room.**

**"Camille," Slam asked. "would you do me the honor of going steady with me as my girlfriend?"**

**Camille looked at the trinket around her neck, "Yes, as a matter of fact I would, Slam!" she exclaimed.**

**Slam and Camille sealed their love with a romantic lip locking kiss.**


End file.
